My Knight in Shimmering Armor
by The Good Girl
Summary: LH fic. Sorry guys, but I heart that pairing! Praying for it to happen in the show. :) Haley and Lucas were best friends forever. But what if they realize just how much they really DO care about one another?
1. Default Chapter

I sat behind the counter of Karen's café, absentmindedly playing with a crack in the surface. My mind was somewhere else that day-I had done very little work and mostly gazed out the window. It was Friday evening, and of course I was stuck closing the shop. I really didn't mind, but I wanted my Friday night to myself, even if I rarely had plans other than studying.  
  
I sighed and rested my chin on my hands, beginning to feel lazy. The café was quiet, save for the humming of the latte mixer behind me. My thoughts were fogged and I was slowly slipping away from reality. Closing my eyes, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
In my sleep, I distantly heard the little bell chime, letting me know someone had just entered the shop. Subconsciously, though I was still sleeping, I prayed it wasn't Karen. She would kill me if she found me asleep. Someone was close to me now, I could feel it and I heard my name being called. No! I tried to scream back. I don't want to wake up. Go away! But I couldn't, my vision was gone, I was sleeping, resting.  
  
"Haley," the person persisted, and I scrunched my face.  
  
"Go way," I mumbled, awakening slowly from my sleep. The person said my name again, this time in an annoying sing-song voice. I cursed them and automatically swung my hand up and swatted them in what I hoped was the face.  
  
The person made a noise of frustration and began shaking me. Giving up, I fluttered my brown hues open and rubbed my eyes. My vision beginning to cease blurring, I found my sleep-invader to be none other than my best friend, Lucas Scott.  
  
"Grrr," I mumbled, squinting at him. "Damn you Lucas. I was *sleeping*."  
  
Lucas smirked, but rubbed his nose. "You got me pretty hard there, Hales."  
  
I smirked back, happy. "Serves you right."  
  
He shook his head, and took a seat on the stool across from me. "Sleeping on the job, eh?"  
  
I glared at him as I began to scribble on some loose-leaf paper. I sighed, and rubbed my temples.  
  
He looked at me. "So, when are you closing?"  
  
I grumbled. "Luke. It's Friday night. Not till late." Lucas drummed his fingers on the table and pursed his lips. I was beginning to get irritated. "Do you want something?"  
  
He feigned hurt and I couldn't help but smile. He had this way of making even my most crankass moods better. "What? Can't a guy just visit his best friend at work?"  
  
I laughed softly and shrugged. "Sure. What are you doing tonight? It's Friday, shouldn't you be at some party with Peyton or something?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me and for some reason I was sorry I had brought the blonde up. "What?"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Don't talk about her. It makes my head hurt. That whole thing...Peyton, Brooke, grr I hate it."  
  
I looked thoughtful at him. I hated drama and wasn't going to be pulled into his problems, but he was my best friend I wanted to listen. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lucas shook his head and looked into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I mentally kicked myself. Of course I had always harbored a crush on my handsome best friend, but it would never elevate to anything more than a silly schoolgirl crush. He was too busy having cheerleaders throw themselves at him and I was his best friend. Best friends didn't think about each other like that...lately I had been having to tell myself that a lot.  
  
"I dunno, Hales." I grinned at my nickname. "It's so screwed up. Let's not get into it. It's Friday. Up for something?"  
  
I shook my head. "Luke, I won't be done till late. Don't sit around waiting for me-go out, have fun. I'm boring, remember?"  
  
He grinned playfully. "How could I forget?" I swatted his arm and sighed. Honestly, I was so freaking sick of the best friend label. I hated being shadowed constantly in school and my newfound semi acquaintance with Peyton made me feel like shit. Here was this gorgeous, tall, thin, blonde cheerleader and here was me, boring looking girl. I hated how she could get any guy she wanted and I hated even more how her best friend was Brooke Davis, who hated me with such a passion, was always trying to get Lucas. Sometimes, I got sick over the thought of Luke with one of them and it hurt me. I didn't know why, I mean, he was my best friend, I couldn't like him. Right?  
  
"You're not boring," Luke said, grinning. "Honestly. Okay, well, maybe a little."  
  
I shot him a death glare and fiddled with my fingers.  
  
"Kidding, kidding," he said. "So, Hales, wanna do something tonight?"  
  
I looked up at him and grinned. "Certainly," I said. "How could I resist Lucas Scott?"  
  
He smirked an evil smirk and tousled my hair the way he always did, making me feel like 'one of the guys.' "You can't resist me, no one can."  
  
I rolled my eyes and went back to scribbling on my notepad.  
  
"Ah yes, Oh Sexy One," I said, flapping my arms in mock worthiness.  
  
He snickered and just looked at me. "Well, I'm off, I'll call you in a bit, okay?"  
  
I nodded and went back to work as he left. He didn't see it, but I watched him leave and the way he walked made me have butterflies. He was so - - oh I didn't even know, but these new feelings were getting on my nerves. He was my best friend and would NEVER be interested in me. Sighing, I shrugged it off for the moment and went back to work.  
  
**  
  
Okay so that's the first chapter. Not much of a chapter, but it's Christmas Eve so yehh! I'll update if I get feedback, so hit that cute little purple button! *wink wink hint hint* haha :)  
  
Happy Holidays Everyone . Hoping you all have a safe and healthy holiday.  
  
Love n Strawberries ~*~*Nina 


	2. Different

Thanks for all the feedback. It made my day. :) So enjoy this chapter and review if you want to. Take care. ~*~*Nina ** After awhile, the café began to get crowded with people of Tree Hill. Mostly older people, since most guys and girls my age actually had a life and weren't about to hang out at the café. As I waited on people and got their drinks, I began to become tired and pissed off. Why did I have to be here? Why? I hated working, but Karen was like my second mom and I would do anything for her. Plus, I needed the money and was not one of the rich kids in school.  
  
"Haley..."  
  
I looked up from the latte I was mixing and was surprised to find it to be Nathan Scott whom I was tutoring. We didn't have a session tonight, I was sure.  
  
"Hey Nathan," I said, distracted as I handed the latte to a young girl whom I saw sometimes in school. "What are you doing here? We don't have a session tonight, right?"  
  
Nathan took a seat at the counter and smirked at me. "Nope. Just came by to see what you were up to."  
  
I looked confused at him and shrugged. "I'm working."  
  
"Obviously," he said, looking at me. I knew tutoring Nathan was one thing- but having the guy come to visit me at work? That was quite another. I was quite aware of the fact that Lucas was extremely upset with my tutoring him. He and Nathan had this constant competition towards one another and if it hadn't been for their half brother thing, by now, they would have killed each other.  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" I asked, finally getting a break and running my hand through my hair.  
  
Nathan began to trace with the same crack in the table that I had fiddled with earlier and looked coyly up at me. Something in his eyes sparked something in mine, and I couldn't help feel a bit dizzy. I had admitted to myself not too long ago that I had started to like him a bit, despite his asshole ways. But once he had started showing some interest back, I was always nervous around him. Lucas would kill me if he knew how I felt, and I wanted to keep it away from him for as long as possible.  
  
Nathan grinned a bit and looked at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later or something."  
  
My heart stopped. Nathan Scott asking me out to a movie. I knew I wasn't going to let myself get all hopeful because of it, but still...I wasn't used to guys asking me out. If he even was asking me out.  
  
I looked into his eyes and frowned. I wanted to say yes-I really did-but I had already told Lucas I was going to hang with him. But, then again, me and Lucas could hang out anytime and Nathan asking me out was once in a lifetime it seemed. But I didn't want to get myself twisted and decided to decline his offer, however much it made me angry.  
  
"Oh, Nathan," I said softly. I watched his face fall as he knew I was going to tell him something he didn't want to hear. "I wish I could, but I already have plans." I decided to not bother telling him that Lucas was my plans. Why worry over trivial matters?  
  
He decided to play it off like no big deal, typical male. But I saw the disappointment in his eyes and it made me ever more baffled.  
  
"It's cool," he said, sighing and standing up. "I understand. Maybe another time?" he added, looking hopeful. I smiled.  
  
"Sure." I didn't take it too seriously; chances were he was going to forget all about it. But I didn't want to make myself have anymore problems with this whole Nathan-Lucas-Peyton-Brooke crap. I knew Brooke was always throwing herself at Lucas, and it made me angry. I also knew she wanted Peyton to be with Nathan, though Peyton's heart had chosen another...Lucas. It was so confusing, and it pissed me off.  
  
He gave me one last smile and nodded. "Okay. See you around, Haley."  
  
I smiled weakly. "Okay. Bye."  
  
He walked out of the café and I decided to not watch him go, unable to make my head clear.  
  
**  
  
I closed the café earlier than I normally would have, anxious to have my Friday night. Walking down the cold street, towards my home, I heard a basketball dribble behind me and smirked. I turned around and grinned when I saw Lucas.  
  
"Hey Hales," he said, grinning his carefree yet mysterious grin and caught up with me.  
  
"Can't resist basketball, eh?" I teased, pushing my hair behind my ears and walking still, Lucas at my side, dribbling that damn ball.  
  
"I needed to get some stress out of my system," he said, looking far ahead of us. "Things were getting to me."  
  
I nodded. "So, stress free now?"  
  
He smiled and my heart fluttered. Damn it, I thought. Knock it off James, get a hold of yourself. "Yep, stress free. So, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't feel like going out, just hanging.  
  
"I dunno Luke," I said. "I'm really tired from work. Mind if we just hang?"  
  
Lucas nodded and tousled my hair. "No problem Hales. We can rent some movies."  
  
I smiled. "Yay! Can I pick them out?"  
  
Lucas groaned and shrugged. "Promise, no chick flicks?"  
  
I sighed. "I suppose." He laughed and I grinned. I loved making him laugh. For some reason, it made me feel important.  
  
"Come on, we'll go now. I'll drive."  
  
I grinned and we walked the rest of the way to his house. He dropped his basketball somewhere in the yard and I climbed into the passenger seat of his truck.  
  
When we got to the video store, I scanned the rows for movies. I was having a real problem trying to find them. I knew Lucas liked action type movies with hot girls. And those were just the ones I hated. I enjoyed intelligent films that made me use my mind. I enjoyed moving films, emotional films. Like my favorite, American Beauty. Sighing, I didn't know what to pick.  
  
I was in the drama section when Luke came up behind me and squeezed my sides, making me jump. He laughed at my surprise.  
  
"Luke!" I swatted him and he snickered. "So, anything in mind?" I asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. But I know for a fact we are not watching a drama."  
  
I frowned. "Awwe, come on Luke! I can't stand to watch another action movie with sex, drugs, alcohol, oh, and did I mention sex?"  
  
Lucas laughed and shook his head. "Whatever Hales. I just have to make sure I stay awake through the movie."  
  
I glared at him and plucked 'Donnie Darko' out of the shelf.  
  
"Oooh, this looks good," I said, reading the back. "It's got Jake Gylenhaal in it! Yum. And look-Drew Barrymore for you."  
  
Luke shook his head and laughed. "Whatever, come on. I'll grab some candy."  
  
I smiled happily and walked to the front of the store with Lucas. He grabbed some candy and we put our things on the counter. I looked expectantly at Luke.  
  
"What?" he said, grinning. "You think I'm paying for it all? I drove you here AND we're watching it at my house."  
  
I grumbled and went through my pockets trying to find some money. I came up with around six bucks and threw it on the counter. It was most of my tips and I grimaced as the cashier put the money in the register. Luke had paid for most of it, but he noticed my sulking face and I thought he almost felt guilty. I knew he knew that I had to work hard for that money and I had a big family which couldn't afford that much of things.  
  
We walked back out to his car and I pretended to not be bothered by the loss of my tips. I leaned my head back on the seat as he started the car and we drove back to his place. I stuck my hand out the window and played with the air, loving the sensation.  
  
Luke laughed at my entertainment. I grinned at him, but didn't say anything. I loved being in his company, and I didn't want to ruin it.  
  
We finally arrived at his house and went into his living room. The house was quiet. He looked at me and said, "My mom's out to dinner with Keith." I nodded and smirked.  
  
"Nice."  
  
He grinned evilly at me. "No ideas, missy." I smiled but swatted him playfully as I plopped on the couch. Lucas popped the movie in and sat next to me and I swung my legs over his, getting comfortable. He smiled and hit play.  
  
I loved the movie. It was intriguing and mind bottling. Lucas, however, when the movie ended, looked at me with painful eyes.  
  
"That has got to be the most confusing movie ever," he sighed. I laughed.  
  
"I like it," I said, leaning my head against his couch and watching him looking at me.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did." He smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from my face. I felt my body tingle at his touch and held his gaze for maybe a little too long. I got lost in his eyes and could feel myself falling away. I realized how awkward this was and cleared my throat, just as he ran his hand through his hair and turned back to the TV.  
  
I wasn't sure if he felt what I did, but at that moment, I wasn't sure what had happened. Shrugging it off, we watched TV the rest of the night and acted like nothing happened.  
  
**  
  
Review please! Don't worry; I'm not going to rush this. It will take a bit longer until their friendship starts to change. So...take care, everyone. :) Love n Strawberries Nina 


	3. Typical Male

Thanks so much, again, for the feedback. Even the flamers :) I except everyone's opinion and criticism, whether it be constructive or not. So keep on reviewing, because they really do help. I'm trying to make this story anti-cliché and not all full of Mary-Sue's. I want it to be REAL. And, as one reviewer pointed out, any guy in REAL life with eyes would most likely get with the "slut" aka Brooke, and that's just how life goes. And it's true. So somehow, I'm going to work those things into my story, while still keeping it sweet and romantic, but in character. Lol that sounded confusing.  
  
Anywhoogles, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!  
  
********* *********  
  
School was never my favorite place to be. Always overlooked by the stereo- type cheerleaders and jocks, the rich kids, and the other pathetic cliques high school possessed, I didn't really fit into a category, besides maybe the smart kids.  
  
Grades were important to me. My family didn't have much money, and afraid of being stuck forever in this small town, I wanted to go to college and make something of my life. So the days that other kids got drunk at parties on Friday nights, I had been working or studying.  
  
I was just getting ready for the day and was almost out the door when I heard my mom call my name. I answered quickly, in a rush.  
  
"What?" I yelled back, my hand on the door knob.  
  
"Remember, after school, you need to paint the garage door!"  
  
I grimaced and fled out the door. How could I forget? I had only obliged my mother's request for the fact of gaining an extra twenty dollars in my pocket.  
  
The fresh, cool air whipped my face as I made my way down my front porch. Lucas was waiting for me by the sidewalk and I grinned as I walked up to him. Since we were little, we always walked to school together. It had become a traditional thing.  
  
"Hey Haley," Luke said, his bag slung over his arm as we began our five minute trek to the place I preferred to call in 'institution.'  
  
"Morning," I grumbled. I was sore from the night before, having slept wrong on my bed, and we had a major test today in History. I was not in the best mood. Plus, having my mother just tell me I had to paint the garage door was just enough to send me screaming in the other direction.  
  
"So, are you working after school today?" Luke asked me, as I munched on a pop-tart I had confiscated from my pantry.  
  
"Nope," I said. "Gotta paint the garage door, remember? You promised you'd help."  
  
"How could I forget?" Luke said, as we made our way into the front of the school. I grinned at him.  
  
"Yeah, it's an extra twenty bucks," I said.  
  
"I'll be there," he said. "I won't forget. I got basketball practice after school, but I should be there by four thirty."  
  
I smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck, inhaling his sweet scent. For a moment, it made my head dizzy and my stomach all butterflies, but I got control of myself and let go of him.  
  
"Thanks, you better not forget," I said happily as we entered the school.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know," Lucas said, smirking.  
  
He walked me to my locker like always, and just as I was getting my books, Peyton walked by, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Lucas smiled at her. I suddenly felt a pang of anger and jealousy. Why couldn't he see she was no good for him? Sure, Peyton herself wasn't that bad, but couldn't he see it? She only gave him the time of day whenever she felt like it. I figured the cheerleader who really was an artist and 'different' would capture his attention and I fucking hated it. She was tall, blonde, cheerleader, deep. I was boring, boring and boring. Why would he ever love me for anything more than his confider? I loved being his best friend, it was special, but sometimes I couldn't help but want to feel more. Lucas was a great guy, but Peyton had him wrapped around his finger. I began to hate her more every second as Lucas left me and went to talk to her, without even saying good bye. I wanted to scream, wanted to pounce on her. She was stealing my best friend, taking him ever farther away from me, making me feel second best and worthless. Lucas was like any other teenage guy. Peyton was hot, so why not take advantage of the opportunity? He would pick her over me any day, and that broke my heart. I was so sick of Peyton getting all the attention, Peyton being the tortured one, what about me? I knew I was sounding selfish, I knew I may be being a bitch, but I couldn't help but feel ignored.  
  
The day flew by fast, without anything really happening. I didn't talk to Lucas for the rest of the day, upset at how he just ditched me. I wasn't needy, but I couldn't help but feel resentful.  
  
After school, I walked home by myself and set to painting the garage door alone. Four thirty came and then went, with no sign of Lucas. I was growing worried that maybe something had happened to him on his way to my house, but when five thirty passed without any sign of him, I decided to go to the café to see if he was there.  
  
I entered the café to be greeted by the sound of delicate female laughter and the strong smell of coffee. Looking around for the laugh, I saw Lucas and none other than Peyton, sitting at the counter, talking. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and white-hot anger boiled my blood.  
  
I made my way to the two of them and couldn't believe when Lucas grinned at me and said,  
  
"Hey Hales. I thought you weren't working today."  
  
It was all I could do to keep myself from pouncing on him and slapping the smirk right off of his face.  
  
"I wasn't," I barely whispered. "But I was worried about you when you didn't show up today and thought I would find you here."  
  
I watched with amusement as the color drained from his face, and he hopped up from the seat and walked over to me. Peyton looked on, rather confused.  
  
"Aw Hales," he said, looking sincerely sorry. I didn't care though. Not this time. I had counted on Lucas to help me paint the garage, and I was stuck to do it alone. And the mere sight of him beside Peyton made me want to puke, especially with the weird feelings I had been having lately about him. "I'm so sorry-I-I totally forgot, it slipped my mind. I got distracted- "  
  
I looked over at Peyton and then him. "You sure were," I muttered.  
  
Lucas looked at me, hurt obvious in his eyes. "Please, Haley, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Haley," now Peyton spoke. "It's partly my fault. I had had a rough day, and Lucas offered to take me here. I'm sorry."  
  
The last thing I needed was for her to apologize to me. "I don't care." I said, perhaps a bit too coldly, and turned on my heel and began to walk out of the café.  
  
Lucas came up beside me and took me by the shoulder. "Hales, listen to me, I'm sorry, okay. Really, I am."  
  
I knew he was sorry but that didn't keep me from being mad. But the look in his eyes and his gentle touch made me so powerless. I gave up and sighed. "It's okay."  
  
He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "That's my Hales."  
  
I forced a smile. "See you later," he said one last time.  
  
I pretended to be unaffected by his deep, sexy voice he did so well, and turned and walked out. I pretended to be okay, to be happy, but inside I was falling apart.  
  
********* ********* 


End file.
